


Don't Forget My Music Box...

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Category: FNAF, FNAF 2 - Fandom
Genre: FNAF 2, Five Nights at Feddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Jeremy - Freeform, Marionette, Other, The Marionette - Freeform, The Puppet - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, puppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeremy forgets to rewind the music box, it gets very, very violent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget My Music Box...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my 2d FNAF/FNAF 2 working. I am writing from the POV of the Marionette. Enjoy!

I sit on the shelf everyday watching kids exchange tickets and tokens for plushies, candy and various cheap plastic toys. My body limp, extended appendages limply strung to my body. At night I wait for my music box to be wound up again, and again, and again. My tune played loud enough to be heard throughout the whole place. Grandfather’s clock… I remember what it was like to be a child… To want to eat candy and play with friends. Now I just sit in the dark as you remotely rewind the box, too afraid to come near me to twist the gears yourself. My face tinted with purple streaky tears, and crimson lips and scarlet blushing cheeks. Soulless eye stare into your camera feed… Watching. Don’t forget the Music Box Jeremy… *... 3….2….1…* I told you… Oh, but now it’s too late… *Round and round the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel! The weasel ran under the bush… POP goes the weasle….* You wait in silence with that damned flashlight… You’re already dead Jeremy… I make a running start down the hall and jump over your desk and attack you, screaming won’t help you now… You should have remembered the fucking music box friend…


End file.
